Digital images and digital videos are often collectively referred to as digital media, visual media, or multimedia. Digital images and digital videos may be captured by a variety of devices. Once captured, most often the images and videos may be stored as a digital media file and digitally transmitted to other computing devices. In general, digital media may be considered any media that is encoded in a machine-readable format. Digital media may be created, viewed, distributed, modified and preserved on digital electronic devices. Accordingly, digital images and digital videos are considered to be digital media that may be processed by computer applications and software, via web pages and websites, including social media sites and applications. Digital imagery and digital video may be stored as digital data in databases. Accordingly, a plurality of images may be processed electronically into a digital format and transmitted to other devices for display and storage. The disclosed computing system may facilitate capturing, processing, and determining necessary data associated with such images, moving images, and the like, on electronic media, including streaming media.